Expecting
by Classicgurl123
Summary: The title says it all!
1. Chapter 1

"What does it say? I can't breathe" Ty says nervously sitting on the couch, for the last couple months he and Amy had been trying to get pregant, and Amy had been having morning sickness, so they had gone and picked up a test from the drug store earlier that evening and got a pregancy test

"Your more nervous then I am" Amy says jokingly as she walks out of the bathroom "besides it takes five minutes, and i have a timer set on my phone" she says holding up her phone

"It's the anticipation that's killing me" Ty says looking up at her "i just want to know one way or the other"

"Well your about to find out" Amy says as the timer goes off and walks back into the bathroom and emerges a few seconds later holding the pregancy test with a big smile on her face "Your going to be a dad!"

"Really?" Ty says letting out a sigh, as he gets up from the couch and walks over to join Amy where she is still smiling down at the test

"Yes really" Amy says holding up the test to where Ty can see that it is positive

"I can't believe this we're going to be parents" Ty says with a face of excitment as he picks Amy up and spins her around before putting her back down and embracing her in a hug and leans in for a kiss

"We are!" Amy says just as excited

"Okay well first things first we need to let everyone know, Caleb, Cass, Lou, Jack and Tim" Ty says as he starts rambling

Amy gives him another kiss to get him to stop rambling "Well i think first we need to go to the doctor just to make sure, but why don't we just enjoy it ourselves before we go telling everyone else"

"I couldn't agree more" Ty says as he leans in for another kiss

Ty walks into the clinic a few days later, Amy was supposed to get the test results back from the doctor today which wasn't a bad thing, since it was getting harder for him to keep the secret

"Hey there's my relief" Sam says jokingly as he gets up from the desk to get his things

"Oh hey" Ty says realizing he had been so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed Sam "how did everything go with your first night shift?"

"Now I understand why no one is particurly fond of them" Sam says as he pulls his bookbag over his shoulder "At least it's Saturday and I can get plenty of sleep when I get back to my apartment" he says walking around to go out the door "all the information from last night is on the desk, i'll see you later"

"See ya" Ty says as Sam walks out the door

A few minutes later Caleb comes running in dragging Cass behind him "Dude your going to be a dad" Caleb says almost hopping up and down with excitment

"How did you..." Ty starts to ask looking up at his best friend as Amy walks in behind him sitting down a bag of food on the desk and walks around to sit down on Ty's lap holding the paper from the doctor

"I went into Maggies after I got done at the Doctors they were the first one's I saw and I was just so excited" Amy says handing Ty the sheet of paper "And I told him to let me tell you first but he took off" She says giving Caleb a look

"Yea and dragging me behind him" Cass says playfully hitting Caleb in the arm "I'm so excited for you guys, and it's for real this time" Cass says smiling, referring to a few months earlier when Caleb found a pregancy test that she had took in the loft and Caleb jumped to the conclusion that Amy was pregant

"Yea it's definatly for real this time" Ty says from where he's been looking at the paper from the doctor "You know what though, I'm glad someone knows now it's been killing me keeping it a secret"

"Now we just have to tell the rest of the family" Amy says looking at Ty

"How about we do it at dinner tonight?" he looks at Caleb and Cass "And why don't y'all come too"

"That sounds good to me" Amy says looking at him then looking at Caleb and Cass

"Hey we'll be there, you know i wouldn't miss seeing that" Caleb says with a grin on his face as he pulls Cass closer to him

That evening Ty and Amy walk up on the pourch of the house, Ty looks back at Amy "So exactly what did you say when you called earlier"

Amy looks at him "I just told Lou that we had an annoucment to make and that we wanted everyone at dinner tonight"

Ty pulls her into a hug "You ready to do this"

"I am if you are" Amy says as they pull out of the hug and enter the house


	2. Chapter 2

As the clan get done eating dinner, Jack looks over in Ty and Amy's direction as the rest of the family focuses in "So y'all said you have some sort of announcment"

"Yea we do" Ty says looking over at Amy "I'll let you tell them"

Amy takes a deep breath in "Well as most of you know, I've been sick on and off over the past few days, and i took a certain test the other day, and I went to the doctor today and"

"What are you saying?" Lou says with a knowing look

"We're expecting!" Amy says not being able to contain her excitment any longer, the announcment is followed by lots of hugs and congradulations, even Tim was excited about being a grandpa for the third time

Amy is standing at the sink later that night doing dishes when Lou walks up behind her and starts grabbing plates to put on the drying rack "Well I finally got Katie to settle down to go to sleep,  
she just kept going on and on about how she's going to be a big cousin"

"And how about Georgie?" Amy says handing Lou another plate

"Oh i'm pretty sure she's called everyone in Hudson" Lou says smiling at Amy "I went in once and she was on the phone with Adam, then I went in and she was on the phone with Jade, then Stephan and I just checked again and she was talking to Jeff"

"So basically everyone knows now" Amy says giving Lou a playful look

"She's just excited" Lou says looking over at Amy "So where did Ty go?"

"Well he's helping Grandpa to do the night check at the barn and then he has the night shift at the clinic tonight" Amy says as she looks out the window towards the barn

Ty comes down the stairs carrying his vet bag "Well I'll see you later Jack" he says as he starts to head towards his truck

Jack looks at him "Hey just remember what we talked about"

Ty opens the door to his truck "I will" he says as he climbs into his truck

Early the next morning Caleb walks into the Clinic, Ty has his head down on the desk "morning buddy" he says as he comes around the desk

"Is it morning already?" Ty says tiredly as he lifts his head up rubbing his eye's

"I brought you some coffee" Caleb says putting a coffee cup down beside Ty

"And this is why your my best friend" Ty says as he takes a sip of coffee

"I need to tell you something" Caleb says as he pulls a seat up beside Ty

"Well okay, but just remember I've been on the night shift, and there's only so much coffee can do to help me to focus on a conversation" Ty says looking at him with tired eyes

"I've been thinking about something for a while, and after Cass and I left the ranch last night we went to see a movie and then we walked around town some, and i popped the question"

"The question?" Ty says trying to focus in as he takes another sip of coffee

"I asked Cass to marry me and she said yes" Caleb says as Ty just gives him a look "Well you know I was expecting more of a response, espically seeing as how I want you to be my best man"

"I'm sorry man i'm just really tired, but that's great man, it really is and come by after i've got some sleep and I promise I'll be more enthusiastic about it, right now though" he says grabbing his things "I'm just ready to go to sleep" he says as him and Caleb exit the clinic

Amy and Cass are at the loft sitting on the couch "Of course i'll be your maid of honor!" Amy says as she gives Cass a hug "I'm just so excited for you guys, let me see the ring again" she says as Cass holds up her hand

"He did a good job huh" Cass says looking at the ring as she pulls her hand back in

"He did a great job" Amy says still smiling at her

"So we're thinking about a summer wedding" Cass says looking at her

"That sounds great, Ty and I's wedding was great in the winter, but I also remember how cold it was" Amy says getting up to get some juice

"Thanks for inviting me for breakfast" Cass says as she gets off the couch to join Amy in the kitchen

"Hey your welcome, it's kind of lonely at breakfast when Ty has to work the night shifts" Amy says taking a sip of her juice

"Good morning ladies" Ty says as he comes up the stairs and walks over to Amy to give her a kiss on the forehead

"Good morning" Amy says giving him a kiss back

"So i heard the big news" Ty says looking at Cass

"Yep it's offical" Cass says holding up the ring for Ty to say

"Well i'm really excited for you guys but right now i'm also really tired" Ty says looking toward the bed

"Yea i better get going for my shift, thanks again for breakfast Amy" Cass says as she starts to head down the stairs

"Your welcome, i'll see you later" Amy says before walking across the loft to the bed where Ty is getting changed out of his work cloths and getting comfortable "So have you told your mom and Wade yet" Amy says as she lays down on the bed beside Ty

"Jack and I were actually talking about that last night while doing the night check, i know i need to tell them, i'm just not sure how to do it yet" Ty says looking at Amy

"Well i was thinking, since you have a few days off next week and your mom is out of rehab now, maybe we could go visit, it would be more personal if we told them in person" Amy says looking up at Ty to see his reaction

"Actually with all that's happened between my mom and I, i think that's a good idea, i mean it would be good to see how she's doing and you haven't seen her in a long time" Ty says looking at her

"Really" Amy says suprised that Ty agreed to it so quickly considering his history with his family "Well then we have several things to do we need to call your mom, we need to book the plane tickets and"

"Why don't you just lay down with me for a little while and we'll work on the details later" Ty says looking up at her from his pillow

"Well the sounds like a good idea too" Amy says as she lays down beside him


	3. Chapter 3

Ty and Amy pull into a driveway of a house in their rental car, Ty looks over at Amy as he turns off the engine "Are you sure your ready for this?"

"Of course I am, are you?" Amy says looking at him

"I mean maybe we should have just sprung for a hotel" Ty says looking at Amy, he hadn't been in his childhood home since before he went to jouvie

"Hey I'm right here with you" Amy says reassuringly as she rubs Ty on the arm as she can see he has a discerning look

"Okay let's go" says Ty as he composes himself and they climb out of the car

After they have knocked on the door a couple times it opens to Lilly standing on the other side "Ty" she says extending her arms out for a hug

"Hey mom" Ty says as he embraces her in a hug

"Hey Amy" Lilly says with a smile as she embraces her in a hug

"It's so good to see you" Amy says as she hugs her back

"So what's the big news?" Wade says a while later as him and Lilly are sitting in the living room area while Ty and Amy are sitting on the couch

"I'll let you tell them" Amy says as she looks over at Ty

"Well your going to be grandparents" Ty says just letting the words flow out

"What!" Lilly says with the biggest smile on her face as she goes over to Amy "I can't believe it, I'm going to be a grandma" She says as she hugs Amy who is still sitting on the couch

"Well Congradulations" Wade says with a smile on his face as he walks over to shake Ty's hand

"So how long have you known? how far along are you?" Lilly ask as she sits down beside Amy

"Well we've known for a little over a week and i'm about a month along" Amy says with a smile at Lilly's excitment

"Well there not great accomidations but i hope they'll work" Lilly says as she leads Ty and Amy down the hall and opens a door exposing a extra-  
large twin size bed, a dresser is against one wall and a vanity aginst another

"My old bedroom" Ty says as he walks foward into the room

"This will work just fine Lilly" Amy says to lilly laughing a little bit at Ty's reaction

"Okay well I'll just leave you two to get setteled in, I should have supper done in about an hour" Lilly says as she closes the bedroom door

"I can't believe it my old bedroom" Ty says as he lays over the bed

"So who was this?" Amy says mischivisoly as she points to a poster of a woman wearing a bikini on the wall

"That is called I was 14 and harmone crazy" Ty says as he franticly pulls the poster down "But what do i need with her when i have you" he says wrapping Amy in a hug as she laughs at his reaction to the poster

"Supper was great tonight" Amy says as her and Lilly exit the kitchen and cut off the lights

"Thank you, that's one of my faviorte dishs to make" Lilly says as they walk across the hallway from the kitchen to the living room

"I hate Wade had to leave so quickly" Amy says looking at her

"Well with his job, if they have a work emergency he has to get up and go" Lilly says as they enter the living room

"Okay Ty we're done with the dishes" Amy says looking over at the couch where Ty is asleep, Amy then looks at the clock on the wall "Wow I didn't realize it was getting so late"

"Yea I really need to be getting to bed" Lilly says as she looks at Amy "And I'll let you get him to bed" she says as she gives Amy a hug good night and walks down the hallway to her bedroom

Early the next morning Lilly pokes her head in the door to where Amy is sitting awake on one side of the bed looking at a book and Ty is laying beside her still asleep "Amy"

"Goodmorning" Amy says closing the book and smiling at her

"Do you want to come do something with me?" Lilly says opening the door a little more

"After I got out of the rehab this last time, my doctor told me to try to find another outlet for my stress other then the drugs so I've started doing this and it really seems to be helping" Lilly says as her and Amy walk around a park area

"Yea I used to go running alot in the morning, i wouldn't mind picking up again just walking in the morning, I havn't got to sleep in much latly since I've had alot of morning sickness" Amy says looking at Lilly

"Yea they call the morning sickness but that is the biggest lie I've ever heard" Lilly says with a playful look "When i was pregant with Ty, I was sick night and day it seemed like"

Amy gives her a uneasy look "And i thought it was bad just in the morning" she then gives her a serious look "There is one thing i wanted to talk to you about though"

"You know you can talk to me about anything" Lilly says looking at Amy

"It seems like Ty is really excited about the baby, and i know he is" She says looking at Lilly "but it also seems like he's been distracted lately"

"And you think it may be because of his past" Lilly says taking a deep breath in

"I didn't mean it like that" Amy says giving her a reassuring look

"It's okay, I wouldn't blame him if he is nervous about being a dad" Lilly says as they sit down on a bench "I wish i could have protected him more during his childhood, from both Brad and Wade" She says as she looks over at Amy "And i wouldn't blame him if he was afraid of what he might be like as a dad"

"I've tried to see if I could get him to open up some about it, but I just can't get him to talk to me" Amy says slightly fusterated

"Yea I do have a stubborn son" Lilly says as she lays her hand on Amy's shoulder "But you know what Amy, you have really helped him throughout the years"

Ty is in the kitchen standing over the oven as he adds some salt and pepper to a pan of eggs he is cooking as he hears the door open as Lilly and Amy enter the house "Hey, where have y'all been? I woke up and couldn't find anyone"

"We both woke up early and decided to take a walk around the park" Amy says as she walks over to give him a kiss

"I made breakfast for everyone" Ty says as he dumps the eggs out on a plate

"It smells good" Lilly says as she enters the kitchen

"I made bacon, eggs, some fruit and toast" Ty says as he goes back over to monitor the food that's still cooking

"I'm going to go take a shower and I'll be back in a few minutes" Amy says as she turns around to leave the kitchen

"Well it's ready if you want to go ahead and eat" Ty says as he grabs his own plate and sits down as Lilly grabs hers and joins him at the table

They are sitting in silence for a few minutes before Lilly breaks the silence "This is really good" Lilly says as she takes another bite

"Yea when I lived with dad we got so much take out, I got sick of it and just taught myself how to cook" Ty says looking up from his plate at her

"I still can't believe that your going to be a dad" Lilly says as she takes a sip of her juice

"Yea I can't believe it myself, but I'm really excited about it" Ty says as he takes a bit of food

"Are you really? and your not worried about anything?" Lilly ask looking at him being able to see right through his trying to hide his real emotions

Ty knowing he could never hide anything from her looks up as he takes a deep breath "What if I turn out like him?"

"Your dad" Lilly says as she moves over closer to Ty

"I said I would never be the same way as he was when i became a dad, but i still can't help worrying about it, i have his genes in me" he says looking up at Lilly as a tear starts to roll down his cheek

"I've always felt guilty about having to put you through all that with him and even Wade in the past, I should have tried harder to protect you" Lilly says as she pulls him into a side hug

"Huh that's funny, I always felt like I needed to be there to protect you, I never really thought about it being the other way around" Ty says letting out a little snicker

"And that's something that no kid should ever have to go through, but you listen to me, you are nothing like your father and i have been and still am amazed at how much you have grown and changed" Lilly says smiling at him "Amy showed me some of your graduation pictures from vet school and from y'alls wedding" Lilly says as she makes sure she still has Ty's attention "And one more thing, i probably don't tell you this often enough but i am so proud of you!"

"That means alot coming from you" Ty says as he leans in to hug her

"I'll be in there in a minute" Amy calls from down the hallway interupting the moment

"You know what though I can't take all the credit, that woman right there is what keeps me going" Ty says looking at Lilly

"You are very lucky" Lilly says as she looks at him

"Mom i want to ask you one more thing, i've given this alot of thought and if this baby is a girl, is it okay if I name her after you" Ty says looking at Lilly where she has now moved back across the table

"I would love nothing more then that" Lilly says as she continues to eat her breakfast "You know my only regret now is not living closer to see that grandbaby"

"Well you can come visit as often as you like" Ty says with a smile on his face


	4. Chapter 4

4 months later...

"Uncle Ty" Ty hears while his eyes are still closed, he opens his eyes and looks to see his youngest niece Katie looking right at him

"Auntie Amy he's awake!" she says with a shrik to Amy who is standing across the loft in the kitchen

"I told you to see if he was awake, not to wake him up" Amy says as she turns around to look at Katie

"Well I'm awake now" Ty says as he starts to playfully wresle with Katie

"Uncle Ty quit it" Katie says with a loud giggle as Ty continues to play with her

"Okay you two break it up" Amy says as she walks over to the bed with a cup of coffee for Ty and tea for herself

"Good morning" Ty reaches over where Katie is now in the middle of them to give Amy a kiss

"I told Lou we could watch her for a little while since she had to go into town early, she said it could be like parenting 101" Amy says looking over at Ty

"I think she just uses that excuse lately to get us to babysit" Ty says laughing as he takes a sip of his coffee

"So Cass called me earlier and said that she want's to look over wedding inventations and look at some venues this afternoon" Amy says taking a sip of her coffee

"Has mom called yet this morning?, I told her and Wade that i would try to come help them move some stuff" Since Ty and Amy had visited his mom and Wade a few months earlier Ty and his mom had become close again, so much so that Lilly and Wade had brought a house thirty minutes outside of hudson to be closer when the baby came

"No she hasn't yet but Dad and Grandpa need your help to with the expansion" She says looking at Ty as he lets out a sigh "Moving my mom and Wade sounds more fun then that"

"Hey at least he's trying to be more civil with the add on then he was renevating the loft" Amy says smiling at him

"I don't know he seems just as bad to me" Ty says taking another sip of his coffee "I'll just be happy to have a wall back instead of all this tarp though" Ty says looking behind him at the clear tarp that has replaced the wall behind their bed, they had decided to expand the barn providing four more stalls downstairs for client horses, and with the space up stairs turning it into a nursery

"So what do you think of this one?" Cass says later as her and Amy walk into an open arena

"I don't know, how many guest are you and Caleb planning on having?" Amy says as she looks around the rather large arena

"To big huh?" Cass says looking at her knowing what Amy means

"Maybe a little" Amy says giving her a look

"Well how did you and Ty decide where to get married?" Cass says as they turn to walk back out of the arena

"When we got married basically Lou was making all the decisions, and it never really felt right to us till grandpa mentioned that my grandma lyndi's parents threw them a big wedding when they would have been just as happy getting married in front of the fire place at heartland, and that's the first time it felt right for Ty and I" Amy says looking at her

"And y'alls wedding was beautiful" Cass says as her and Amy get into her car

"See that's what you and Caleb should do, you have to pick a spot that feels right for you, it's yalls day" Amy says smiling over at Cass

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" Cass says as they pull out of the arena

"Okay just remember to lift with your legs" Ty yells from one end of a couch to Caleb on the other side

"Yea i got it, where is the pizza we were promised" Caleb says playfully looking at Ty as he carries his end of the couch toward a house door

"Is that all you can think about is food" Ty says looking at him is they menuver the couch through the door

"That's all I ever think about I'm a guy" Caleb says as they put the couch down inside the house as they sit down on it

"It's all in" Caleb says looking at Ty

"I never want to move again, I'm going to be so sore in the morning" Ty says as he leans his head back against the couch

"Wade just left to go get the pizza" Lilly says as she walks into the living room "it looks great in here, thanks for all of y'alls help" she says as she sits down in a chair across from the couch "So Caleb I hear your getting married"

"Yes ma'am this spring" Caleb says looking up at Lilly "My fiance and Amy are looking at venus today actually"

"Well I hope you find just the right spot" Lilly says looking at him

"Yea i would say that you should do it in the first place y'all fell in love, like Amy and I did with getting married at heartland" Ty says looking at Caleb "But exactly where was that at" Ty says giving Caleb a look remembering how Caleb and Cass snuck around when they first started dating

"Okay I get it" Caleb says giving Ty a look "The pizza's here" he says as he sees Wade come back through the door

"Okay well we got to eat and then get going, I promised Tim and Jack that I would help them work on the loft some this afternoon" Ty says as they get up off the couch to walk to the kitchen "you want to come give us a hand"

"Yea I wouldn't miss a chance to see Tim and Jack doing a project together" Caleb ask as they walk into the kitchen

The next morning Amy is sitting on the bed behind Ty who has his shirt off rubbing his shoulders "How does that feel?" Amy says trying to rub a little harder

"Better, but still sore" Ty says as he relaxs himself more "You give some of the best shoulder massages" he says smiling as Amy rest her head on one of his shoulders

"Was it really that bad yesterday?" Amy says as she continues to rub his shoulders

"It wasn't that bad helping mom and Wade, but when we got here I thought we were going to have to refere, I think Jack was ready to nail Tim in the head with a board" Ty says looking back at her

"Sounds like how any other project goes between those two" Amy says with a laugh before she wraps her arms around Ty's neck "You know this is what I like about your saturday's off, we can just lounge around in the bed for a while"

"Everyone decent up there" They hear Caleb yell from the bottom of the stairs as their about to lean in for a kiss

"Yea man come on up" Ty yells as he and Amy pull apart and get out of bed as he throws on a tee shirt

"Hey guys" Amy says as both Caleb and Cass come up the stairs

"How's it going?" Ty says as he walks across the loft to the kitchen to get some juice

"Pretty good, we have a announcment, we decided where we want to get married" Cass says as they sit down at the kitchen table

"That was quick" Amy says as her and Ty sit down at the table to join them

"Well we got to talking about it, and we want an outdoor wedding, down by the pond in the field" Cass says

"Yea it wouldn't be that large of a wedding and since this place has had a big impact on us as well" Caleb says looking at Amy and Ty

"And I think we still have the tent that we used for Grandpa and Lisa's wedding reception, we could use that for your reception" Amy says looking at them

"That sounds great" Cass says looking at her "This is going to be great" she says as she leans in to give Caleb a kiss on the cheek

( From here on out i'm just going to do a timeline of every few months or so to start some of the chapters, since it's easier to come up with things to write instead of going through every single month)


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later...

Amy opens the door to the house and walks in the kitchen where Cassandra is sitting at the kitchen table "how's everything going with the inventations?"

"I've barly knicked the top of them" Cass says looking back at her

"Hand me a stack of them and I'll help you" Amy says smiling as she sits down in the chair next to her

"Are you sure?" Cass says looking at her

"Yea, it will be nice to help do something, at the six month point of this pregnacy, I can't do as much, and Ty's been working doubles at the clinic lately so it's nice to have the company" Amy says as she starts filling out some of the inventations

"Yea I can't help but think that last part is kind of my fault, he and Scott have been letting me have some time off to work on wedding stuff" Cass says giving Amy kind of a guilty look

"All that stuff, and I was tired of hearing Dad and Grandpa fussing at each other over how to construct the nursery" She says looking at her "Ty just got home from his night shift and I don't know how he's going to sleep any"

"I'm not out there" Ty says as he overhears Amy as he comes through the door "I'm going to lay down in your old room, hey Cass" he says as he walks through the kitchen

Cass lets out a laugh as Ty walks into the other room "There's your answer" she says as Amy lets out a laugh "Are you ready to go look at bridesmaid dresses this afternoon?"

"Oh yea it should be intresting espically with this" she says pointing to her stomach

"Jack i'm telling you the nail goes right in there" Tim says pointing to a wall in the nursery

"How about i drive it right through there" Jack says point the hammer towards Tim's head

"Okay guys calm down" Wade says coming up breaking them up

"Since when did baby proofing turn into rocket science?" Tim says looking at the instructions

"We didn't have all these fancy regulations when Marrion was born or when Amy and Lou were little and they turned out just fine" Jack says as him and Wade work on attaching something to the wall

"How's the crib coming?" Tim yells across the loft

"I feel like I need instructions just to read these instructions" Ty says as he looks at a paper

"Why are there so many pieces?" Caleb says looking at the pieces laying on the floor "You think this is like where you have parts left over" Caleb says putting another piece on the crib

"There better not be, not if my kid is going to be sleeping in it" Ty says giving him a wild eyed look

"It is nice you know though just us guys hanging out" Caleb says looking around at the guys working in the nursery and then at Ty

"Yea just think in three months your going to be a dad" Caleb says looking at Ty

"And in three months your going to be married" Ty says looking at Caleb "I wonder how the dress shopping is going"

"How does this one look?" Amy says walking out of the dressing room at the dress shop

"It's a little big don't you think?" Cass says looking up from where she is looking at a magazine while sitting in a chair

"Yes it is right now" Amy says sitting down beside her "but when you get married i'll be 9 months pregant, my stomach is going to be bigger then it is now, and if I get a dress that's a little bigger now, then it's more likely to still fit"

"I can see where your coming from" Cass says as she smiles at her "So are you ready to be a mom?"

"I'm about as ready as I'm going to be" Amy says looking at her "And I'm a little nervous you know, the thought of taking care of another human being"

"I can't even imagine how that must be, but you know what you and Ty are going to be great parents"  
Cass says smiling at her "So have y'all got any names picked out?"

"Yea we do, if it's a boy we're going to name it Jackson Tyler after Grandpa and Ty and if it's a girl then it's going to be Lilly Marion after both of our mom's" Amy says smiling at her

"Well I think those are both beautiful names" Cass says putting her hand on Amy's shoulder "Well we both have our dresses how about we head home?"

"That sounds good, we told the girls they could spend the night tonight, since the nursery isn't completely done, but it is good enough to have them sleep in" Amy says as they walk out of the dress shop

"Okay lets go to bed" Ty says as he scoops up Katie as he carries her into the nursery "Uncle Ty has had a long day"

"How's the baby proofing going?" Georgie says as she gets settled into her cot as Ty puts Katie in hers

"Don't ask" Ty says looking at her as he starts to walk towards the door "Goodnight ladies" he says as he turns off the lights and closes the door

"Did they finally get settled?" Amy ask as Ty walks around their bed to lay down "It wore me out just chasing Katie around to put her to bed, it's going to be fun when it's our kid I'm chasing around" Ty says looking at her

"Well at least we can get some practice ahead of time" Amy says looking at him as they turn off the lamps as they continue to lay in the dark talking

"Did you think about what I asked about the other day?" Amy says as she moves over closer to Ty

"I did and I think it's a good decision" Ty says pulling her in

Amy snuggles with Ty as they get prepared to go to sleep "So we're agreed then, Caleb and Cass will be the godparents"


	6. Chapter 6

3 months later...

"Thanks for letting me hang out here Lou" Amy says as she takes a sip of her juice as she lays on the couch at the house

"Hey no problem" Lou says bringing around a bowl of chips to sit down on the couch "With Katie at ballet and Georgie at extreme team practice and everybody else helping with wedding preparation it's nice to have someone around to talk to"

"Yea ever since the false labor earlier this week Ty is paranoid to let me stay anywhere alone" Amy says taking a chip from the bowl

"Well can you blame him after what happened when i had Katie" Lou says looking at Amy "You know though, Peter was pretty calm and collective right up till the day i had Katie"

"You know if I remember correctly Ty even freaked out when you were having her" Amy says with a laugh

"And think about it, that wasn't even his baby" Lou says as she eats a chip

"Oh gosh he's going to go ballistic isn't he" Amy says looking at Lou with a concerned face "he's been waking up every two hours to check to make sure I'm not in labor and then" she's cut off when her phone goes off "and checking in on me all the time"

"Well it is sort of sweet in a way" Lou says giving her a look

"Hey everyone" Cass says as she enters the house carrying a bag of food, a bottle of wine and another cup "okay I am ready for the bachelorate lunching, I brought food from Maggie's, got a decafe tea for you" she says handing the cup to Amy "And I got wine for us" she says gesturing toward Lou

"How was your shift at the clinic?" Amy says grabbing for her food

"Pretty good, but you might want to call your husband he was pacing back and forth when I left" Cass says giving Amy a smile

"Why am I not suprised" Amy says shaking her head

"You know I just thought of something, what if the baby's a girl" Lou says looking at Amy and Cass

"Oh gosh she's never going to be allowed to leave the house" Amy says looking at them

"She would never be allowed to date either" Cass says with a laugh

"Thank you so much" Amy says later as Cass and Lou are helping to paint her toenails

"No problem when we said we were having a spa party we meant everyone gets their nails done" Cass says looking at her

"I'm not even sure I remember what my feet look like" Amy says "I just know they are so swollen" She says with a pained look "Can I just walk down the isle barefoot tommorw"

"I think that might can be arranged " Cass says smiling at her

Amy wakes up in the middle of the night she reaches over to find Ty's side of the bed is empty, she gets up and walks around the corner to where there is a light on in the nursery as she walks through the door "What are you doing up it's the middle of the night?"

Ty looks at her from where he is sitting on the floor "I couldn't sleep so I decided I would put the glider rocker together" he stands up as he puts his arms around Amy "are you okay?"

"Yea other then the normal back aches, the baby trying to kick my ribs out of me, my ankles hurt, but other then that" Amy says as looking up at him "I already love this baby to death, but at this point I'm ready for it to be here"

Ty looks down as he kisses her on the forehead "I can't wait to meet him or her"

Amy smiles up at him "Your going to make a great dad"

"And your going to be a great mom" Ty says smiling back at her

"Thank you" Amy says looking at him "But you and I have a wedding tommorw and we need to be awake and alert for so we need to get some sleep" she says as she leads Ty out of the nursery turning off the light on the way out

Early the next morning, Amy and Cass are in Amy's old room at the house "It's a little snug but it still fits" Cass says as she zips up Amy's dress

"See I told you it was a good idea to get it in the larger size" Amy says looking back at her

"I never said you were wrong" Cass says with a smirk

Amy turns around and looks at Cass who is standing in her wedding dress "You look beautiful"

"So do you, you pull off a baby bump better then anyone I know" Cass says with a smile

"Yea it's been kicking me more then usual this morning" Amy says rubbing her stomach

"Can I feel it?" Cass says looking at Amy's stomach

"Of course you can" Amy says as she places Cass's hand on her stomach

"Wow that's incredible" She says as she feels the baby kick "Are you going to be the good luck charm today?" She says talking to Amy's stomach

Meanwhile while the girls are at the house getting ready the boys are upstairs in the loft "Are you almost ready?" Caleb says sitting on Ty and Amy's bed

"Yea" Ty says as he's looking in the bathroom buttoning his shirt "You ready for today"

"I'm a little nervous" Caleb admits as Ty comes over to the bed to put his tie on

"And now you truly understand how I felt the night before Amy and I got married, at least I got the right suit, so you didn't almost have a panic attack like I did" Ty says as he finishs getting ready

"Hey are you guys ready to go?" Amy says coming up the stairs

"Yea coming" Caleb says as he and Ty follow Amy down the stairs

Later in the field, surrounded by guest, the wedding is finishing up

"By the power of your love and commiment and the power vested in me, I now pronouce you Mr. and Mrs. O'dell, you may kiss the bride" The pastor says as they lean in to kiss

As they kiss each other Amy feels a hard kick and winces, she shakes it off and looks up to see if Ty has noticed but he is still looking at Caleb and Cass as they start to walk back up the isle

"Hey Amy do we have anymore of the sliders?" Cass says coming up the stairs into the loft during the reception, as she finishs talking she notices Amy is sitting on the edge of her and Ty's bed "Hey are you okay?" she says as she walks over to Amy seeing she has sort of a stunned look on her face

"I think you better go get Ty" Amy says looking up at her "I think I just went into labor" she says taking a deep breath


	7. Chapter 7

"Coming through" Ty says as he barrels through the door of the hospital with Amy now in a wheelchair followed by Caleb and Cass followed by the rest of the family

"Ty calm down" Amy says as she looks up at her husband who is out of breath "I'm in labor, it could take hours for the baby to get here"

The nurse at the desk looks over to see the group standing there still in their wedding attire after overhearing their conversation "Wow you people sure do dress up nice to come for a baby"

"We can explain" Caleb says as he looks at the nurse

"It's fine, how are you feeling sweetie?" She says looking at Amy

"I'm fine right now the contractions aren't to bad yet" Amy says looking back at the nurse

"Okay well i need someone to fill out these forms and we can get you admitted" the nurse says laying a clipboard of forms on the counter

"I'm her husband, I can fill them out" Ty says as he picks up the clipboard

"yea I figured it's normally the dad's that almost break down the doors" She says referring to Ty bursting through the doors a few minutes earlier

"yea sorry about that" Ty says as he starts to catch his breath "I'm just a little nervous"

"a little nervous?" Amy says as she looks up at him from the wheelchair as everyone else gives him a look

"Okay I'm really nervous" Ty says feeling pressured from the group looking at him

"Don't worry sweetie" the nurse says again looking at Amy "it's normally the Dad's that are more nervous then the Mom's, is this your first?"

"Yes it is" Amy says smiling at her

"Well Congradulations, we'll get you admitted as soon as we can" She says as Ty hands the clipboard back to her

"Okay so Casey is going to go by the ranch on her way here to pick up Katie and Georgie, is there anything else she needs to pick up?" TIm says as he walks into a room where Caleb, Cass, Jack and Lou are standing around the as Amy is in the bed with Ty sitting on the bed beside her

"Yea can she pick me up a change of clothes" Ty says as he looks down to where he is still wearing his tux from the wedding

"And us too" Cass says still in her wedding dress and Caleb is still in his tux

"Yep I got it" Tim says as he walks back out into the hallway to call Casey

A while later, Ty and Amy are just laying in the hospital room

"Here comes another one" Amy forewarns Ty as another contraction starts as she grabs his hand

"I feel like my hands going to be broke by the end of this, you have a tough grip" he says as she loosens her grip as the contraction ends

"It's been five hours, I'm just ready for this baby to get here" She says looking at Ty as the doctor comes in

"Well I think you might get your wish, I think it's time" the doctor says as he gets everything prepped as a nurse follows in behind him "okay now I just want you to concentrate on breathing and give me a few good pushes"  
the doctor says looking up but Ty and Amy are lost in their own thoughts

"Okay so I got the coffee" Jack says as he comes back into the lobby handing coffees out to the others

"Have you heard anything yet?" Lisa says following behind him

"Nothing yet" Lou says looking at them "Georgie took Katie down to the cafeteria, and I have a feeling she's announcing the she's going to be a cousin to everyone in the hospital" Lou says with a laugh

"I wonder what's taking so long" Cass says as she looks a clock on the wall

"Well sometimes it can take a little while" Caleb says as he trys to comfort his new bride

Just then Ty comes through the door grining from ear to ear as everyone stands up "It's a girl" he says with a sigh "I'm a dad"

"There's my girl" Lilly says as she carries her new granddaughter Lilly around the hospital room

"How are you feeling honey?" Tim says standing beside the bed where Amy is laying

"I'm just fine dad" Amy says as she smiles at her new daughter

"You did a great job" Jack says as he kisses her on the forehead "I think we're going to get ready to go home and get some rest, Lou just left with the girls"

"Yea it's been a long day, Lilly are you ready to go home?" Wade says looking at Lilly as she hands baby Lilly back into Ty's arms

"So I'm sorry we sort of ruined your reception" Amy says as it is now just her, Ty, Caleb and Cass in the room

"It's fine, really the ones most important to us were here" Cass says smiling at her

"I think that's the most relaxed I've seen Ty in the last few days" Caleb says as he looks at Ty who is laying beside Amy in the bed, looking down at Lilly who is still laying in his arms

"I just can't believe she's here" Ty says as he continues looking down at his daughter

"Well now that things have settled down some there is something we want to ask you" Amy says as her and Ty make eye contact "We were wondering if you two would be the godparents"

"We would be honored" Cass says as she get up to give Amy a hug, as Caleb walks over to take another look at Lilly

"It's hard to believe we're parents now" Amy says after Caleb and Cass have left for the evening as she holds Lilly in her arms

"Yea it is" Ty says as he stirs from where he's fallen into a light sleep "I just can't get over how perfect she is"

"We will always be there for you and always love you" Amy says as she looks down at Lilly and kisses her on the forehead as Ty's slides over closer on the bed closer

"Always" Ty says as he runs his finger down Lilly's cheek


End file.
